bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Trademark
A trademark is a word, phrase, symbol, or other indicator owned by a person or organization and used to identify their products or services. Trademarks are used to distinguish products or services from those of other people and organizations and help prevent unauthorized use of others' intellectual property (ownership of ideas). A product or service does not need to be trademarked to be put on the market, but that is at the risk of another running off with the identity and accusations of theft. A trademark is either marked with ™ (unregistered trademark) or ® (registered trademark). The concept of trademarks is regularly confused with that of copyrights, which is the intellectual property dealing with the right to publish, maintain, adapt and sell original work. Information on trademarks in the USA can be found on the site of The United States Patent and Trademark Office and Trademarkia. Keeping track of these websites provides insight as to what the future may have in store for Bratzillaz, and often these findings are the first publically available information about a new character, product, or feature. Aside from the trademark itself, information about the new 'thing' is revealed in the product/service category it is filed in. * The term "toy figure" tends to indicate a pet. * The term "doll playset" tends to indicate a playset for the dolls, which is anything from furniture to landscapes and vehicles for the dolls to interact with and in. * The terms "dolls, doll clothing and doll accessories" turns up the most and roughly can mean three things. For one, it can indicate an accessory or doll line. Two, it can indicate a character and doll. And three, it can indicate a character and mention in one of the doll logs, usually the diaries. Most of the early Monster High trademarks were filed by Michael Moore. Those which weren't are the July 11, 2008 trademarks, the December 12, 2008 trademarks, the September 8, 2008 trademarks, and the November 18, 2009 trademarks, which were filed by Irene K. Chong. Matt Solmon took over trademark filing duties with the September 2010 trademarks. In addition to the Bratzillaz ones, Carter Bryant also handles the Bratz . Note that this means that it is not always clear when a trademark is filed if it is for Bratzillaz, Bratz, or maybe even neither, because the only distinguishable elements are any pun or keyword present in a trademark and any keyword present in a category. The "future trademarks" section is a list of trademarks interpreted to be more likely related to Bratzillaz than to something else and for the same reasons lacks trademarks interpreted to be more likely for something other than Bratzillaz. Past and current trademarks Characters * In the UK and other international countries, the First Edition basic dolls come with the pets included. * The Cafe Zap playset is also sometimes called Starbrews, though the official name is Cafe Zap. Notes * The Summer/Fall 2013 season was the only season not to feature Yasmina and Cloetta, two of the five core Bratzillaz. * Despite the fact, that the newer commercials only says "House Of Witchez" in them, the UK versions of both commercials says also "Bratzillaz" in some places. * When the Bratz return in 2015, the Bratzillaz will make a return with new witch lines. Category:Franchise